Chemical Reactions
by CrimsonBlack'Soul
Summary: Naruto gets a cold and Sasuke helps him out. What will happen when the Uchiha's feelings are finally unleashed? SMUT, YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE! SasuNaru, Not Naruto world (not that it really matters much xD) REVIEW!


**Chemical Reactions**

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned the doorknob and the door lazily opened with a wail. "Oih! Naruto!" Sasuke gave a few hesitant steps inside.

"~her…~ " if it wasn't for Sasuke's great audition he wouldn't have heard the faint whisper coming from the Uzumaki's bedroom. Leaving his bag on the couch, Sasuke crossed the hall to Naruto's room, softly knocking on the door before entering.

Sasuke frowned, looking around, searching for the blond. The room was completely dark, the dark orange curtains allowing only a faint light to help Sasuke move around the mess. "Where the hell are you?"

Then he noticed a shifting lump covered with blankets on the bed. He walked to the bedside and pulled a cover up, finding a very flushed Naruto. Said boy whined and opened one eye. "Sasuk'… What are you doin' her' ~?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and dropped the blanket, leaving only Naruto's head showing. The blond squirmed and hugged the blanket, sighing. "You look like shit"

The Uzumaki tried to chuckle, resulting in a storm of coughs and small pained tears. "Looks like it huh ~… Don' worry, just a cold~"

Sasuke examined him. _Just a cold? He looks like he's dying in here…_ "Hn… You only find trouble, idiot" Sasuke opened the curtains letting the sunshine through, making Naruto complain and hide his head. Sasuke grunted. "You've been in bed the whole time?" Naruto nodded under the blanket. "Did you even eat?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke sighed. "Can you walk?" Naruto peeked above the blanket, eyes asking for mercy. Sasuke crossed his arms. "Out"

"No~!"

"_You_ need to shower" Naruto hided in the depths of his covers once again, but not for long. Sasuke took them away from him. Shivering from the cold, Naruto slowly sat down. Sasuke went to the attached bathroom and turned on the hot water. Then he forced the blond fox to get up, gave him a towel and locked him up in the bathroom.

Sighing, Sasuke quickly changed the sheets and blankets, tossing them into the hall. He went to the kitchen and started preparing a soup with the little amount of food he could find. He turned up his sleeves, ignoring the bright orange apron that hanged, forever unused, next to the fridge.

_That idiot… Don't tell me he fell asleep in the bath…_ Cleaning his hands, Sasuke headed to Naruto's room. He knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Dobe, did you fall asleep?" No answer. Sasuke opened the door and glanced. Naruto laid on the bathtub benumbed, cheeks slightly blushed. Gulping, Sasuke ignored his dirty thoughts about the blond. He noticed a glass with a toothpaste and toothbrush. He took them off and filled the glass with cold water. He was about to drip it on Naruto's head but changed his mind, putting it back, not wanting Naruto's cold to get worst.

Naruto slightly smiled. "I'm glad you didn't choose to drop that water on me." Sasuke blushed. _He was awake all this time?_

"Why didn't you answer?"

Naruto opened one eye, a slight smirk adorning his lips. "Could you pass me the towel, please?"

With a glare, the Uchiha tossed the towel to the fox's head and left, closing the door with more strength than required. He breathed out, calming himself. That idiot could always throw him off the edge.

Inside the bathroom Naruto's smirk grew larger, but a new wave of coughs wiped the sarcastic grin off his face. "Dress up, I made you lunch". He heard Sasuke leaving his room. Naruto got up, his toned body steaming from the heat. Wrapping the towel on his waist, Naruto hurried up to his room to dress up.

When he got to the kitchen Sasuke glared at him. "Are you feeling better?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. Sasuke gave him his soup and he dug right in. Sasuke's glare disappeared and a hint of amusement replaced it.

"Be careful not to choke yourself, idiot"

Naruto finished the soup. He was feeling better but his head was still slightly spinning around. He started feeling dizzy and the blush on his cheeks grew. "I don't feel very well…"

"Idiot, it's because you eat so fast. Come on"

Naruto grunted and got up, hand on his stomach. After he was settled on his cleaned bed, Sasuke closed the curtains again. "I'm gonna go get you some medicines and food. Don't get any stupid ideas"

Naruto contently sighed, enjoying the fresh scent of the sheets. "Thank you Sasuke"

The Uchiha blushed slightly and left mumbling something like _idiot_ on the way out.

When he got back, Sasuke found Naruto sleeping. He sighed and left, closing the door behind him. He sat on the couch and took a book out of his bag, looking at the clock from time to time. Naruto only had to take a pill after dinner so there was no need to wake him up. The hours passed slowly and Sasuke fell asleep.

Naruto found the sleeping Uchiha with the book on his lap. The blond smiled. _It really is rare seeing him like this…_ Naruto took a thread of silky dark hair from the other boy's face. Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I thought I told you not to get out of bed!"

Naruto frowned in confusion. _Maybe he didn't notice..._ Feeling a bit of disappointment he decided to take the chance and pretended. "I'm sorry I was hungry and I didn't know where you were so…"

Sasuke glared at him, getting up and checking the clock. It was still 19h pm. "I'm going to make us some dinner. You either get back to bed or stay in the couch"

Naruto nodded. He had brought a blanket with him anyways so he decided to stay there. Turning on the TV, the blond laid on the couch, blushing slightly, this time not because of being sick.

On the kitchen Sasuke shakily took the food out of the fridge. _What the hell was that all about…? Could I have been dreaming? Why would Naruto touch me when I'm sleeping? You must be dreaming Uchiha, time to wake up and get real…_ Sasuke nodded to himself. After half an hour he brought the food to the living room, giving it to the fox boy. He sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. They ate in silence, the voices of the movie on the TV filling up the air between them.

"Are you feeling better now?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke eyed the boy. "Are you sure? You're very quiet… And you're not even eating. Is the food that bad?" Sasuke turned to the TV again.

Naruto blushed. "The food is great. I'm just not that much hungry after all…"

"Well you better eat at least half of it or the medicine won't work"

Naruto nodded once again and ate. When they were done, Sasuke took the dishes and brought a pill and a glass of water. Naruto took them. They sat there quietly watching the movie for a while. The awkward silence only added more to their anxiousness. When the movie ended Sasuke sighed. "It's late you should go rest up. Luckily it's Christmas vacations, otherwise I'd have to drag that ass up to school"

Naruto shuddered, imagining Sasuke dragging him to school. "I want to stay here"

Sasuke looked at him. "In the couch?"

"Yep. We can watch another movie?" He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke considered the choice. "No"

"Why?"

"You need to sleep and get better, and if you stay on the couch, where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

Naruto's grin faded away, giving place to surprise. "You're staying here?"

"Well who else is going to make sure you don't do anything foolish and get worst? Did you even notice the state you were in when I got here?" Sasuke shook his head smirking. "Idiot"

Naruto smiled. He sat on the couch, leaving room for Sasuke to sit. "There, see? There's room for the both of us!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Are you serious?_

Naruto ignored his look and slightly kicked him in the shoulder. "Come on, I don't bite"

"No. You're going to bed Uzumaki"

Naruto furrowed his brows. "I don't want to~"

"You don't have to, I can easily carry you if you'd like"

Naruto chuckled, unable to laugh. "I'd like to see you trying!"

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto's eyes defied him. _This idiot…_ Sasuke got up and turned the TV off. Then he took Naruto's blanket away.

"Hey that's no fair!"

Sasuke smirked. "You still want to stay there? It's cold at night you know?"

Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms. His orange pajama made him look like a cute kid. Sasuke felt like giving up to the blond.

"Come on Naruto…" He headed to the blonde's room, knowing he would follow him sooner or later. And so he did. With a victorious smirk Sasuke forced him into the bed, ignoring his complaints. "You're just like a kid. You want me to read you a fairytale too?"

Naruto blushed. "Teme… There's no need for that!" Sasuke turned off the light. Before he left Naruto bit his lip. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Would you stay here? I'm not sleepy yet…"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he turned. "What do you want me to stay here for?"

"Talk to me until I'm asleep?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Trying to control his emotions, he walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. Naruto turned to him, and they laid there staring at each other.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Naruto shrugged. Sasuke snorted. "Idiot…"

"Say… Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Do you have a crush on Sakura?"

_This idiot… What is he thinking, asking something like that?_

"Why the hell would I have a crush on _her_?" He tried not to sound mad.

"Well, she has liked you for quite some time huh… Since we were kids…"

"No"

"No what?"

"I don't have a crush on her"

Naruto nodded. "But she is pretty and smart and all…"

_What the hell? Where the hell is he getting at with these questions?_

"Do _you_ have a crush on her?"

Naruto sighed. "I used to have when I was a kid too." He smiled "It was why I was so desperate to always pick a fight with you." He chuckled. Sasuke groaned.

"What an idiot…"

Naruto's smile faded away again. He looked at those coal-like eyes. "I don't think they like you for your eyes"

_What?_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes. You can get lost in them. They're so dark, you'd figure there's nothing else to them than that. But somehow they seem deeper, if you look closer." Sasuke gulped. "It's as if you want to hide your emotions so badly that you actually end up showing them all at once on those eyes of yours"

"So?"

"Just saying… I bet they just see the dark Uchiha's eyes, nothing more to it. They fall for your looks but ignore your eyes. So they end up having crushes on you because they think you're so mysterious"

"Am I not?"

"Not really…"

"How so?"

Naruto sighed, still staring at him. "I can see right through you"

Sasuke's heartbeat rose. Sasuke wondered if Naruto was being serious. "Really now?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke smirked. A bit of his hair fell on his face. "What do you see then, Naruto?"

Naruto slowly raised his hand and hesitantly took the thread of dark hair away from Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face didn't shift even once, but inside his head was bursting with thoughts. His pulse was fast and he was worried that Naruto would hear his heart beating.

Then, slowly, Naruto got closer to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't move, frozen from the surprising actions of his best-friend. Naruto brushed his lips against Sasuke's. Their breaths were irregular, even though they both seemed calm.

Sasuke softly nibbled in the blonde's lip. Naruto's hand was still on the side of Sasuke's head. With a finger, he softly felt Sasuke's skin from his forehead to his jaw, tracing circles of fire.

Sasuke was overflowing with energy. Naruto was making his hormones go wild. Nevertheless, he held himself back, afraid to break that precious moment. Their eyes were locked on each other. Naruto brushed their lips together once more, this time kissing him softly. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed him back.

The kiss was quick a soft, but a certain promise of more. Naruto inspired Sasuke's scent. They were already breathing hard, from the anticipation. "See?" Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"I see right through you…"

Sasuke's lips curved in a slight smile. "Guess you do…"

Sasuke kissed him again, bringing his hand to Naruto's golden hair. Soon their kiss turned needier. Sasuke licked and nibbled on Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance, to which the blond fox complied, meeting Sasuke's tongue with his own. When the kiss broke, they panted. Then Sasuke tackled Naruto, standing above him. The calm atmosphere suddenly changed into a battle of needs. Naruto smirked, and Sasuke attacked his mouth, ravishing the blonde's warm cave with his tongue.

When they panted for air, Sasuke kissed, licked and nipped on Naruto's cheek, jaw, neck and collarbone, leaving multiple shivers running through the Uzumaki's spine. Naruto ran his hands on Sasuke's chest down to his waist, pulling him closer. They both groaned, feeling their erections rub against each other. Naruto sneaked a hand inside the raven haired boy's shirt, tracing his fingers through his abs, and finding the other's nipple. Sasuke then kissed him once again, groaning when Naruto pinched him.

The blond smirked, grinding against Sasuke once again, driving him nuts. The Uchiha parted from the kiss and stared at him for a moment. Their eyes shined with lust. "I want… To fuck you… So badly…" he mumbled between kisses, making Naruto grow harder than before. Before they realized it, their shirts lay forgotten on the floor, and their pants would soon follow the same fate. Sasuke left bite marks through Naruto's tanned chest, taking his nipple into his mouth. Naruto moaned when he did so.

The blonde's hands flew to Sasuke's pants, unzipping it. He caressed the bulge on Sasuke's boxers, pushing the pants off of him. Sasuke groaned in pleasure, kissing Naruto again. They got rid of their remaining clothes. The cold air of the night only made them seek each other more.

Sasuke was addicted to Naruto. His scent, his taste, his soft hot skin against his, were like a drug.

He took hold of Naruto's erection and rubbed it against his own.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned and harshly kissed him.

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He brought the other hand to Naruto's mouth. The blond sucked on his fingers, lustfully staring at his eyes. The Uchiha's fingers abandoned his mouth, only to be replaced by Sasuke's tenacious tongue.

Sasuke rubbed a finger on Naruto's hole, spreading his legs. He entered him, continuously rubbing their erections together. When he entered a second finger, Naruto stiffened from the slight pain, but Sasuke's hand and mouth distracted him. Feeling that Naruto was close, Sasuke stopped his movements, as the blond whined. He kissed the blond gently, smirking, and placed himself in Naruto's entrance.

He entered the other, groaning at tightness. It took every bit of his soul not to wildly ravish the fox boy.

He slowly pulling more of himself in, until he was completely buried inside Naruto's hot hole. Small tears shined in the corners of those cerulean eyes, and Sasuke kissed them away, bringing his hand to Naruto's shaft.

Soon he started moving again, earning soft moans from the boy beneath him.

"You're so fucking tight… Naruto…"

Naruto kissed him, moaning and meeting Sasuke's thrusts.

"F-faster… Sasuke…"

Glad to comply, Sasuke started moving faster and harder.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCK! RIGHT THERE!" The blond tossed his head back screaming as Sasuke hit his prostate again and again.

"FUCK! SASUKE!" Burying his nails on Sasuke's skin, Naruto felt his vision blur and he came, spilling his semen on their chests.

Sasuke groaned, feeling Naruto's insides tighten around him and came as well, deep within the blond, screaming Naruto's name.

Panting, Sasuke rested for a bit, before pulling out of Naruto with a satisfied groan, falling next to the blond.

Before anything else, Sasuke covered them with blankets. Even though he was feeling hot, Naruto's cold would get worst if he slept like that. Eyeing the blond, he anxiously waited for a reaction. Naruto's breathing was regularizing second by second, his eyes closed. With a final deep breath he turned to Sasuke, burying his head on the crook of the Uchiha's neck, sighing contently. He looked up.

"I think I need to get sick more often…"

"Idiot…" Sasuke murmured kissing his forehead.

**A week later…**

"Sasuke?" Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's bedroom. The Uchiha was buried in blankets, cheeks flushed. Naruto couldn't hold out a chuckle. "You look like shit Sasuke"

"You idiot! Whose fault is that?"

_**So I was bored in Chemistry class and all that talk about pH, and salts, and all just, I don't know why, but made me think of this. I want a cute smut fic to read myself, and when we can't find one, we write them. So if you like it or have any constructive critics, REVIEW!  
And btw, I'm dedicating this fic to my best friend and also a fanfiction writer here, Maryana Snape ( u/3745653/), because with talking about colds, best friends, colleges, before I knew it I found myself writing this. Feel free to check her stories, she's basically a goddess In her writings =D**_

_**Do not forget: REVIEW.**_


End file.
